Pressure cooking pots are cooking devices which operate by the principle of increasing the boiling point. Such pressure cooking pots are provided with a lid having a pressure relief valve, via which the desired working pressure of the pot is determined. Food can thus be cooked at temperatures of generally approximately 120° C. in a much shorter time.
Pressure cooking pots are formed as pressure containers and must meet high safety requirements. Conventional pressure cooking pots generally comprise a pot, which is provided with peripheral grooves or the like, in which an adapted lid can be latched. Pressure cooking pots are generally unsuitable for use as a normal cooking pot for depressurized cooking owing to the latching means provided on the pot.
European patent EP 1416837 B1 (inventor: Horst Schulz) therefore proposes a lid for a pressure cooking pot, which lid comprises claws curved in a U-shaped manner by means of which the lid can be latched on the pouring edge of a pot shaped “normally”.
This pot provided with a pouring edge is much more suitable for use as a normal cooking pot. One drawback is that the entire lid of the pot has to be changed for normal, depressurized use.
According to the teaching of EP 1416837 B1, the latching claws can be removed for cleaning. This is relatively complex, however, since a nut on the underside of the lid has to be detached for this purpose. To this end, a tool generally has to be used.
The lid provided with the claws is also hardly suitable for use as a normal cooking pot lid in the unlatched state. It is therefore necessary to have a second lid available for depressurized operation of the cooking pot.
Furthermore, the design of the lid is relatively involved and complicated.